Deadpool does not sing songs!
by Z-King
Summary: A Christmas song fanfic based on No more Toy makers to the king but having Deadpool in the mix so you know their will be language.


_Author's Note: I know all of you are very patiently waiting for the next chapter of Godzilla X Titan 3….Well TO BAD! Because right now I'm going to do my first M rated fanfic and it's Christmas themed….get you sick heads out of the gutter! The only reason it's M rated is because it a Deadpool fic so it will have the F word and all that, so enjoy!_

 _Ps. Don't worry about GXT 3 an explanation for the delay will be shown at the bottom._

 _Pss. It's a song fic so Don't tell Deadpool._

Deadpool does not Sing songs!

By Z-King.

"I DON'T FUCKING BELIEVE IT!"

Even deep in a secret Hydra base somewhere in the Artic, the sounds of Deadpool's anger echoed out into the icy tundra.

"Believe what?" asked the Hydra agent named Bob, who is in fact the only living Hydra agent since all the others are dead on the floor and pieces of dismembered body parts spread everywhere as well as their blood on the walls.

Now the reason Deadpool did not kill him would take to long to explain so the thing you will know is that he is one of Deadpool's friends.

"Marvel just went up and got bought by Disney!" shouted Deadpool looking at one the Hydra computers.

"You do realize that happened some time ago right?" said Bob stepping very carefully away just in case.

Deadpool got up and sliced the computer with one of his swords.

"You know my appearance in that Spider-man cartoon on Disney XD might have the first sign of this….BUT THAT IS NOT WHY I'M PISSED!"

Bob scratched his head in confusion, "Is it your worried that with a kid friendly establishment like Disney, that they might mess up the flow that Marvel has put into it's universe and it's characters?"

Deadpool looked at Bob liked he grew a second head.

"No. First off kid friendly? Please your talking about the people who made Hunchback of Notre Dame, fan proclaimed the darkest Disney flick ever."

"Of course I do like that Hellfire song, seriously love their bad guy song. Second I'm worried they might have me do some silly shit song!"

"But you just said that you love their bad guy songs," said Bob.

"True but I don't sing!" shouted Deadpool. "I'm a bad ass assassin not a stereotypical gay Broadway singer!"

"But didn't you do a song in Epic rap Battles of History with Boba Fett?"

Deadpool then zoomed next to Bob.

"First off I beat that guy not matter what some of the YouTube commenters say and second Rap Battles do not count as songs!"

"I actually think they do," said Bob sweating as Deadpool pointed a sword by his nose.

"Don't correct me, Bob I can hurt you in ways that may be completely silly," Deadpool threaten in a Clint Eastwood accent.

Bob gulped and relaxed a litte as Deadpool stomped away.

"I'll tell ya Bob I wont stand for it!"

What are you going to do?" said Bob very nervous as the atmosphere in the room started to get chilly by the suspense…either that or Deadpool forgot to close the doors when he invaded the Artic base.

"What am I going to do?" Deadpool said in a scary tone. "I'm going to…"

Then Deadpool turned around and showing in his hand a….piece of paper and a pencil with the Hydra symbol on it that replaced the number 2 on it.

"…SEND AN ANGRY LETTER!"

"….wait what?" asked Bob confused.

"Don't you see the paper and the pencil with the little Hydra sticker on it that was mentioned in the sentence above?" said Deadpool.

"Huh?"

"Oh never mind now you will write down what I say and then after that we can mail it," said Deadpool shoving the items into Bob's hands.

"Can't you just send them an Email instead?" said Bob.

"Shut up!" shouted Deadpool then suddenly Bob could here music surrounding the room.

"Eh, Wade?"

"I said Shut. Up. Now write this down."

Deadpool: **It's a difficult responsibility.**

"Wade you realize that your…"

"I said shut it!"

Deadpool: **When you expect Marvel's number one character me.**

Deadpool: **Have it known to the Mouse and to the Duck, Deadpool does not sing songs worth a Fuck.**

Deadpool: **I will not sing Under the Sea, or about that fucking Honey Tree, No friends on the other side, I wont let that shit slide!**

Deadpool: **And song from the new one Moana, I shred them with my Katana! No Friend like me or Be our Guest, they bring me only stress.**

Deadpool: **It's a difficult responsibility.**

Deadpool: **When you expect Marvel's number one character me.**

Deadpool: **Have it known to the Mouse and to the Duck, Deadpool does not sing songs worth a Fuck.**

Deadpool: **No songs from Toy Story, cause they make this guy horny.**

Bob: Hey!

Deadpool: **No Disney Villain songs, I know there good but come on!**

Deadpool: **No songs like I wanna be like you or catchy ones like Let it go, cause if I hear that shit again I'll shove this up your hole.**

Deadpool pointed to his gun after that while showing it too Bob.

Bob gulped: **Its. A. Difficult responsibility.**

Bob: **That he expect from his number one best palely me.**

Bob: **Be it know to the Mouse and to the Duck.**

Deadpool grabbed the letter and read it aloud.

 _"_ _Deadpool will not sing any_

 _Hero songs_

 _No Princess songs_

 _No crappy sappy love songs_

 _No Villain songs (Even though they are cool)_

 _And if any of you dreams come true shit holes try to trick me into singing a song_

 _I'll find you and make you watch Bell's magical World 100 times and maybe Mulan 2 if your unlucky._

Deadpool and Bob: **Deadpool will not. Sing. Songs. Worth a Fuck!**

Deadpool smiled under his mask, "Now that will tell them!"

"Well yes but Wade you do realize you just sang a song don't you?"

Bob immediately regret saying that as Deadpool's eyes widen and he started to twitch.

"I'll just…go and mail this…bye Wade!" said Bob as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him as he shut the door.

Cause as soon as he shut the door, their was sounds of cursing and gun shooting and machines breaking.

Then a loud explosion sound came from behind the door as it itself fell down showing a very, very, pissed Deadpool.

"Well at least it was a Rankin and Bass song, but I'm still pissed off….oh well Happy Holidays and what ever now if you readers excuse me I gotta talk to a certain fanfic author.

The End.

 _Author's note. Well it has been a long time since I did a song fic but I think I did good. But any way time for you to know what you really want to know._

 _The reason why there has not been any new Godzilla x Titan 3 chapters is because with work and school both me and Lord Primeval have our hands cut our for and with new recent info about Attack on Titans, we have been trying to see how we can fit this new development into the story._

 _But don't you loyal readers worry me and Lord Primeval will be working on it faster then you can say…..wait a second I don't remember writing Deadpool saying that last part in the story._

 **SLAM!**

Deadpool: HEY Z-SHIT!

Z-King: "AH DEADPOOL!

Deadpool: What made you think you can get away with doing that to me!

Z-King: Sorry I thought you would not mind and besides it's the holidays and…

Deadpool: I DON'T CARE IF IT's STAN LEE'S FUCKING BIRTHDAY! Actually Stan I do care, you're a great guy.

Z-King: Sorry is their anything I can do to make it up to you?

Deadpool: Yeah you can.

Z-King: Good what is it?

Deadpool: Write down a fanfic about Godzilla and Annie shipping.

Z-King: Oh shit.


End file.
